Assault on the heart
by Conice
Summary: Nova questions a terrible nightmare that might be telling her to be aware of what the future holds for her family, friends, Shugazoom... and most of all, the one she loves. Spova
1. the vision

**My little note: **Here is my first piece of SRMTHFG fanfic and my first written fanfic. This is the first part of the story... a rather jumpy start... oh well, Enjoy!

Please use contrustive criticism instead of stabbing me please

--

Nova shivered, she clutched her arms as she wrapped her tail around her body. Nova had somehow fallen into this bitter frozen barren waste land; maybe it was a dream... or a vision, it all seemed so real.

She suddenly winced as she felt the coldness pierce through her fur and metallic parts of her body as she stood.

_'where are they?' _Nova thought to herself.

Nova began to stagger through the snow. Then something red caught her eye, it was partically buried in the snow several yards ahead of her.

_'Sprx!'_

She ran through the snow clumsily, tripping several times as she came close to the red object. As she neared the object she realized it was indeed Sprx...

He was half buried and covered with frost. His eyes were opened, very wide. Terror was etched across his face, it almost looked like he was simply 'scared to death'.

"Sprx!" Nova shrieked as she shook him.

No response.

Nova put her hand over his chest. She did not feel his heart beating, instead she felt intense burning.

"agh!" cried Nova as she pulled her hand back.

_'He looks frozen... yet... he is burning, something is defaintly wrong here...'_ she thought to herself.

As Nova raised her head, she noticed a suspicious lump in the snow a few feet away.

_'odd...' _

Nova carefully laid Sprx down and strode over to the lump. She began to dig it up when she suddenly felt something _soft _in her metallic hands. She looked at what she had touched... it was _blue_. Suddenly her eyes widedened as she gasped,

"Gibson!"

Nova frantically dug the blue monkey out and pulled him out from under his arms.

She peered down at Gibson. His face held the same expression as Sprxs', etched with terror... and shock.

Suddenly Nova heard a chuckle and a familiar voice,

"He got what he deserved... sweetheart"

"Sprx!" Nova cried.

She swung around only to be staring right into the face of a smirking Sprx.

His White Pupils were slits... they were the same malicious eyes he had when the _Fire of hate_ controlled him.

She could never forget it, how she almost lost Sprx to the burning fire of hate.

It haunted her, and it always would.

Before Nova could say anything she was thrown down into the snow.

She then felt somone her pin her wrists above her head and a weight press down on her.

Nova glanced up and found Sprx sitting on top of her, smirking.

She winced as she felt him tightened his grip on her wrists.

If only she had the strength and courage to fight him off, but the snow had weekend her... and so did her _emotions._

"He was my first victim, and damn did he scream so loud, louder than the _others_"

Sprx shifted a little

"He didn't fight back like the _others_... he was such a pathetic weakling, even the _kid_ did more than him" Sprx laughed

Nova wanted to glare at the being who took Sprx over but fear had a tight grip on her.

"Chiro!" she shrieked "what have you done to him, Antuari and Otto!?"

It was a question she would regret asking.

Sprx smiled sadistically. He let go of Nova's wrists and rolled her over, but still sat on her.

Nova's eyes widened in shock at the sight.

There, mere feet away from her laid the lifeless bodies of Chiro, Antauri and Otto.

They all held that look of terror on their faces, the same she saw on Gibson and the feigning Sprx.

Nova tried to fight the tears but it proved futile, soon she felt rivers streaming down her face.

"T-they Can't be... d-d-dead" Nova stammered.

"Yes they are... I killed them myself, every last one of _them_!" Sprx laughed.

Nova did her best to hold more tears, but it was just a losing battle.

Sprx then cupped her chin making her stare straight into his malicious eyes.

"You can join them if you like... but I had _other_ plans for you sweetheart" he purred seductively.

Nova couln't take it anymore, she screamed.

--

"Nova!" cried a voice.

Nova shot her eyes open and looked frantically around at her surroundings, she was in her room surrounded by her comrads.

She calmed herself down and let out a sign of relief.

"Nova are you ok?" asked the same voice

Nova looked up to the owner of the voice, it was Chiro.

He wore a concerned look as he glanced down at Nova.

"I'm fine, just a little nightmare" replied Nova as she smiled sweetly, attempting to conceal her distress of the nightmare.

"Um ok... just checking" Chiro said, still a little hint of concern in his voice.

"Must have been a very bad nightmare because we all heard you screaming through the whole robot!" Otto explained. his voice wasn't cheeful, infact his voice also hinted some concern.

"Yeah, you sure you're gonna be able to sleep?... because if you can't you can always sleep with me" winked Sprx.

"Yeah right!" Nova glared at him, but in a rather playfull manner. She then smiled

"guys I'm fine, really!"

"Ok then... good night" Chiro smiled softly as he proceeded to leave the room with the four other monkies trailing behind him.

Nova felt a little suprised Antauri didn't say anything, normally when problems like these came he would offer some advice before leaving.

Her thoughts were suddenly broken when a voice spoke

"Nova..."

Nova looked up. Antauri was in front of her, floating in his usual lotus position. he had a rather stern look on his face.

"Yes Antauri?"

"If you have anything you want to talk about you can come to my room anytime you wish.." he spoke softly.

Nova nodded lightly as the silver monkey turned around and floated out of the room, turning off the light switch and shutting the door as he did so.

Nova laid down in her bed and closed her eyes.

questions plagued her mind.

_'What does this dream mean?'_

_'Am I just simply haunted by that fateful day?'_

_'Am I seeing the future?'_

_'Why was it so cold and icey...? wouldn't the fire of hate __**melt**__ it all?'_

_'Does the fire of hate really still exsists in Sprx?'_

_'Will the whole team really die by his hands?'_

_**'What does this all mean!?'**_

Nova signed, none of these could be answered... _yet_.


	2. questions

**Warning to ****absolute**** Spova fans;** This one chapter contains slight Antova sprinkle, but the real fluff-in-sundae itself is still very much Spova based... however as I have exclaimed in my profile I am pretty much neutral with _almost_ any Nova involved pairings.

...and I aplogize for late updating. I got onto World of Warcraft after waiting four freakin hours for the patch to download, and I just couldn't get off the game! xD.

_riiiight..._

and my definition of a _dream vision_ is sooo poor, uncomplex and so un-Antuari like , damnit. If anyone can come up with a better one... please tell me so.

anyhow, enjoy this short one.

--

Nova yawned as she stood up and stretched her arms. Suprisingly, she did not have trouble sleeping after the nightmare. But she still felt rather tired and weary... maybe she would go to bed early or consider a small nap.

As Nova began to exit her room, those same questions from last night began to ring through her head again. She did her best to fight them back, but fighting against her conscious did not prove easy.

_'What does this dream mean?'_

_'Am I just simply haunted by that fateful day?'_

_'Am I seeing the future?'_

_'Why was it so cold and icey...? wouldn't the fire of hate __**melt**__ it all?'_

_'Does the fire of hate really still exsists in Sprx?'_

_'Will the whole team really die by his hands?'_

_**'What is it about this stupid dream!? damnit!'**_

Nova balled her fists, she was getting more frustrated with these conspicuous thoughts by the second.

_'I am defiantly gonna have a little talk with Antauri after breakfeast, I'm sure he can help me...'_

Nova signed and continued her walk down the hall.

--

Nova quitely came in the living quaters where she found the team eating breakfeast and engaged in a conversation of some sort, Otto was the first to notice her.

"You should have seen the look on that guys face and- Oh! hey Nova!" Otto greeted her with a big grin.

"hey Otto"

"Did you sleep alright?"

Nova smiled and nodded in response.

"you better hurry up and get those pancakes before Otto eats them all" Sprx chuckled.

Nova crossed her arms on her chest as she gave Sprx her infamous glare, and then smiled at him. Nova picked up her breakfeast quietly and joined the others, there was silence for several minutes until Sprx spoke up,

"So... Nova, what was up with that nightmare you had last night?"

"It was just a nightmare Sprx; I admit though, it was a little disturbing, But I'll get over it" Nova replied sharply.

"hmmm, let me guess" Sprx began "it had something to do with the boner bag?"

"Why would any of us worry about him?, we defeated him for good!... I hope" spoke up Chiro.

"Yes, but even some of us still have rather unpleasant memories from during his exsistance" Gibson chimed in.

"hmmm, yeah that would be true... but-" before Chiro could finish, Nova interrupted.

"Guys! lets just drop it! a dream is a dream!" she exclaimed, a hint of agitation in her voice.

"uh... ok, whatever you say" Chiro replied softly.

Nova let out a heavy sigh and continued to eat her breakfeast.

All was quiet through the rest of breakfeast. The team did give her concern looks from time to time but nothing eles was said.

--

_'ugh... I suppose now would be a good time to go speak to Antauri and get it over with.'_

Nova thought to herself. The yellow female simain soon found herself in front of Antauri's room. She knocked on the door softly.

"Come in" a deep voice spoke.

Nova opened the door and walked in cassualy where she found Antauri, sitting in the middle of the room on a pillow in his ussual lotus position.

"I assume you have come to talk about your nightmare, Nova" Antauri spoke softly, his light blue eyes meeting with her bright pink orbs.

Nova nodded.

Antauri used his telekineses to lift a pillow from a corner of the room and place it a few feet in front of him

"Have a seat please"

Nova applied as she sat on the pillow. She found the big soft cushion rather soft and comfortable.

"Tell me Nova, what troubles you most about this" Antauri

"I have a rather bad feeling about this nightmare... I mean... it just really worries... me" Nova found herself facing down as she struggled to find her words, she found it very uncomfortable to talk about the subject. Normally Nova was very open about her problems when she spoke to Antauri. Prehaps it was simply the fact she talking about something so simple... as a _dream_. Nova was interrupted as she suddenly felt a hand lift her chin. Before she knew it, she found herself facing Antauri, his light blue eyes meeting hers once more. Before she could do or say anything, his palm was pressed against her forehead, his eyes closed.

"Antuari, what are you doing?" Nova found herself blushing a little for some reason, was it just the fact he was touching her or the _way_ he touched her?

"I am going through your conscious so I may see what you have witnessed last night".

There was a long momment of pause and silence until Antauri suddenly winced lightly.

"Are you alright Antauri?" Nova spoke softly

Antuari nodded lightly, his eyes still closed. There was anther long wave of silence and pause that followed until Antuari opened his eyes a couple of minutes later.

"What I find is rather disturbing... even for a nightmare" he began "This somehow appears to be more than a nightmare although and simply more of a _dream vision_".

"_Dream vision_...?" Nova was slightly taken aback, she blinked a couple of times.

"A _dream vision_ is a message sent to the conscious by a psychic being, it plays out like a normal dream but there is more to it than that meets ones mind and thoughts"

Nova was still confused...

"So you're saying _somone_ or _something_ is telling me this?"

Antauri nodded. His eyes suddenly held a serious look, one that Nova did not like...

"you are being warned by an unknown being of some sort"

_'Oh great... is this some sort of horror movie?'_ Nova thought to herself as she bit her lip.

"but do not fret, I will investigate this myself" he reassured her.

Nova looked down, she didn't know just what to think of this situation. Was the Hyper Force in some sort of moral danger... or was it just _him_?

_'Sprx...'_

His name spoken very clearly on her mind... but not by her. Nova felt a little alarmed by this, but before she could say anything to the voice, she felt a sturdy hand on her shoulder. Nova looked up to see Antauri, his blue eyes locked with her pink ones.

"Is everything alright Nova?"

"Oh yes... sorry, I was just thinking about something"

There was a long momment of silence as the two stared at eachother, eye to eye.

"Nova..."

"hmmm?"

"You should go rest, you seem very weary and tired..."

Antauri paused for a momment

"And please do not worry about any of this, I will invesigate this matter and help in every way I possibly can"

Nova nodded and then smiled.

"Thank you, Antauri"

She put her arms around the silver monkey's shoulders and hugged him. She felt him return it.

--

_**"How touching..."**_

spoke a soft chilling mauscline voice.

_**"Enjoy the momment Nova dear, because soon you and your friends will succumb to me..."**_

There was a pause. It seemed like the voice itself was smiling.

_**"...And I will start with the one you love most, your precious SPRX-77"**_

The voice let out a chilling laughter

_**"Heed my warning, dear... I will be reborn, and my target will be your **__**heart**__**"**_

--

I admit... if I was in her position, I'd be scared to death! -cringes-.

This one chapter is mainly to foreshadow the villain, who will not make his debut for awhile... and also a little sprinkles... hee hee.

I'm thinking I am gonna either focus on Sprx for the next chapter, and a little Antauri focus as he investigates Nova's dream vision.

Tell me what you think about this one strange chapter please ;p.


	3. a call for help?

I'm so frustrated! the enternet has not been treating me right! stupid DSL... -_cough_-.

Now finally I can post this after waiting several hours! Sadly.. this chap dissapoints me even more,to much in depth character thought and it hardly makes any damn sense! -_pouts_-. I just wish I could jump to the main coarse but -_sigh_**-** stories don't work that way...

And thankies to you reviewers!

And by some miracle, I hope you enjoy this one

--

Sprx gave a smile of satisfaction as he looked at his reflection in the well polished magnets he held.

_'heh, nothing like a nice clean shine'_

Sprx suddenly frowned, something else crossed his thoughts,

_'Nova...'_

Memories of last night began to invade his head. The red monkey remebered how easily he was awoken from his deep slumber by Nova's blood curdling scream. When he heard that scream he thought something terrible was happening to her, as although she was being... murdered. In the aftermath, it all turned out to only be a terrible nightmare, but just how _terrible_ was the nightmare she had?

Sprx closed his eyes as he pondered even deeper in thought.

He felt the urge to help Nova; But it was not likely she would want to speak to him about this kind of thing, infact, that was something Antauri was trusted with. When anyone had such problems, it was normally Antauri they came to. The Silver monkey was very wise and acknowledgeable; his advice was as truthful as his moral ways. Sprx suddenly felt a rather strong and resentful feeling wash over his mind...

_...jealousy_

_'No way! t-t-thats... n-not possible!'_

Sprx clutched his head.

Why would he suddenly feel this way about Antauri? Was it the fact Antauri could help her and he _couldn't_? Either way, Sprx felt guilty about this sudden feeling of resentment. Antauri was like the father figure of the team, he cared for them all and proved it in so many ways, more ways than Sprx could possibly name. And most of all, Antauri would _**never**_ do anything to harm them in any way. Without warning, anther name came to his mind

_'Mandarin'_

Mandarin was almost the same way as Antauri was back when he was still on the team. He too, was caring and devoted to all his comrades. But in the end Mandarin _hurted_ them all. The whole team was scarred so deeply, and even worse was the fact they had lost so much faith in eachother; This whole ordeal almost _broke_ them apart.

Sprx shook his head and opened his eyes, these thoughts were becoming too much to bare.

_'I think I'll talk to Nova later tonight... hopefully she won't make a knuckle sandwich with my name on it'_

He smiled lightly and then deactivated his magnets.

"Hey Sprx! The game came today in the mail!" exclaimed a familiar voice.

Sprx grinned with delight as he began to make his way out of the room

"I'll be right there kid!"

--

Antauri sat in the middle of his room, eyes closed while sitting in his usual mediative position. He had found Nova's vision to be quite disturbing and arousing. In truth, only very few beings were capable of sending messages to the concious in such a form. The only such beings Antauri knew of that could do this was the _Veron Mystics_. But that was not possible, The Veron mystics were no more. He and the team had witnessed their downfall.

_There is always a possibility..._

Prehaps, maybe not all of the Mystics had fallen. If there were any surviving mystics, was it liking they were plotting revenge against the hyperforce?

_no..._

It was not so. This being intended to harm only one indivdual member on the team, and that was Nova. This only made Antauri even more curious...

_Why Nova?_

Prehaps he could somehow contact the being. yes, it was possible. The being was able to communicate through the concious, unfortunately... this was the _problem. _If this being had the chance he or she would probably dominate Antauri's mind if they wanted to do so, and that would put the team in danger.

Antauri opened his eyes.

He could not investigate this further with the team around, it was too risky. He would have to find a time when they were not around.

One thing was for sure, he was gonna have to tell this to the team sooner or later...

--

"AW! I got killed by that itty bitty fly!" whined a green monkey

Chiro and Sprx chuckled softly at Otto's misfortune. They stopped when some music from the game suddenly began to play; the music itself was the 'victory' song, they all knew what it meant.

"WOOT!" They all cried out.

"Agh! Will you three keep it down!? I'm trying to read and I can hear your jibbering all the way from my laboratory!" interrupted a frustrated Gibson as he peered from the door of his lab.

"Sorry" apologized Chiro and Otto.

Sprx simply snorted and gave Gibson a bored stare.

Gibson glared at Sprx as he retreated back into his lab. There was a long momment of silence as the blue monkey disappeared from sight.

"heh, so... where were we?" grinned Sprx.

"well, we just completed the level and I believe we were gonna head to-"

Chiro was suddenly interrupted by an alarm blaring from the controls.

**"Urgent distress message, please press the signal button"**

"Sorry guys looks like we're gonna have to continue later" Chiro muttered as he pressed a large orange button. The game disappeared from the screen and was replaced by an extremly staticky image of a cloaked figure. The only thing they could make out from the cloaked figure was a pair of yellow glowing eyes.

**"Hyperforce... you.. are... the... only... ones... that... can... help... us... please... come... at... once!"**

The three could barley make out what the figure was saying, but the voice was that of a female; It was soft, gentle and soothing.

Chiro pressed anther button, then picked up a mic and began to speak into it

"Everyone come up to the living quaters now! this is urgent!"

In no time at all Gibson walked out of his lab, a confused look on his face. Mere seconds later, Antauri floated in, a slight look of curiosity on his face. But there was no sign of the teams only female monkey, Nova.

"Um... Wheres Nova?" asked Sprx

"She is resting" Antauri replied.

"Oh ok, should I go get her?"

"No, let her rest; she needs it" Antauri spoke sternly

Sprx nodded lightly in return, silently agreeing with Antauri.

Antauri then turned his attention to Chiro,

"What is it you have summoned us for, Chiro?"

"We have an urgent distress message" replied the teen as he pressed the orange button once more, replaying the message from earlier.

**"Hyperforce... you.. are... the... only... ones... that... can... help... us... please... come... at... once!"**

Antauri looked at the woman carefully, there was something odd about her...infact everything seemed odd about this predicament.

Gibson suddenly stepped up to the computer and began to press a series of buttons.

"Hmmm, the location of this message is coming from down here" the blue monkey spoke as he tapped the mid section of the map.

"The savage lands?" Chiro gave the chief scientist a confused look.

"No, its called the _evercrudus tundra_, its close to the savage lands though"

Chiro nodded and than turned to face the rest of the team.

"Team, ready the engines! we're going right now!"

Within minutes The Super robot took off from its post in the heart of Shuggazoom and was soon in space, heading for its destination... _evercrudus tundra_

--

_**"Heh, you think you can intervene you miserable wench..."**_

The voice growled dangerously as suddenly a glowing pair of red eyes became transparent.

_**"...I will get what I want"**_

The eyes burned with enormous hate and anger as they glared.

--

A sudden distress call? and just who is behind it? well the villain seems to know something about it...

And where the idea of _evercrudus tundra _came from? I just thought about it. You won't really get the idea of it till the next chapter. I intend for quite abit to happen at the place though.


End file.
